thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diseases and Injuries
The Pridelanders and inhabitants of the Pridelands often fall as victims to a number of diseases and injuries. It is the task of the Shaman to treat these conditions. Diseases and Conditions Chest Infections Whitecough and Greencough are the most common chest infections known to the inhabitants of the Pridelands. Whitecough is the milder form, but if untreated, it can develop into the much more severe Greencough. It can usually be caught during leaf-fall, and sometimes it develops into large-scale epidemics. It can be fatal for young and elderly animals, and it has claimed the lives of many. * Rafiki and Nita treat it using catmint. Rat-Borne Infections The Pridelanders and inhabitants of the kingdom are also victims to infections carried by rats. * Rafiki and Nita treat it using burdock root. Joint Aches A condition usually associated with the elderly, the joints gradually degenerating with age, causing pain and difficulty to move. Damp environments can also cause the appearance of this condition. * Rafiki and Nita usually treat it using daisy or ragwort poultices. Toothache A toothache is caused by a cracked tooth, or an infection in the mouth. * Alder bark is used to soothe the pain. Fever Fever is an abnormally high temperature of the body. It is not a disease in itself, but it usually signs the presence of an infection, such as greencough or an infected wound. * If needed, it can be treated with borage, or lavender. Chills Chills are mostly associated with cold weather or being submerged in cold water for a long period of time. Although this condition is mild and is not a disease, it has claimed the lives of several. * Licking an animals fur the wrong way gets the blood flowing again. * A poultice of lavender, catmint and feverfew is also a good remedy. Injuries Wounds Wounds are injuries when the skin and the muscles beneath are torn, cut, or punctured. They may put the life of an animal in danger due to blood loss, infections, or the damage of the organs. Minor wounds heal on their own in no time, but severe wounds must be treated by a shaman. This treatment includes cleaning it thoroughly with the tongue, stopping the bleeding by pressing cobwebs on it, and applying poultices to prevent infection and help it to heal. * Herbs used in the poultices include goldenrod, marigold, and burdock root. * If the wound becomes infected, chervil or horsetail is used as well. * The pain can be eased with poppy seeds or willow bark. Sprains Sprains are injuries to ligaments of a joint, caused by being stretched beyond their normal capacity and possibly torn. It causes severe pain and decreased ability to move the joint. * The animal must rest for several days in order to recover. Joint Dislocation Joint dislocation is the displacement of a bone from its normal joint. * Shamans treat this condition by first feeding the patient poppy seeds to make them sleepy so they don't feel it as much, and then forcing the limb back into the joint. Cracked Pads The paw pads may crack while walking long distances on hard surfaces, or due to cold weather. It is treated with a poultice of coltsfoot or yarrow. * Dock leaf poultices are also used to cool cracked pads. Broken Bones A broken bone is usually the result of an accident, such as falling down from a high place. Animals most often break their legs, and while shamans try to bind the bone with cobwebs, the injury usually results in animal remaining crippled for the rest of their life. References * Warriors Wikia Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Pages Category:Lists